Solkat Lemon And More
by The Shadows Are Watching
Summary: This is a story me and my friend wrote on kik so don't hate if you wanna kik me go to AlchemyFreak101 and if you would like to kik her kik her at 1hellufabutlr and follow her at Noire Trancy. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Love Begins

Sol:KK Is this making you horny? *crab walks*

Kk:YES FUCKASS IT IS *attacks Sollux*

Sol:WAIT KK I WAS JOKING! *curls up in a ball*

Kk:NOT ANYMORE *starts kissing him*

Sol:*pushes KK away* AH HELP KK IS TRYING TO RAPE ME! SOMEONE! HELP! *he tries to run*

Kk:*shooshes* DON'T SAY YOU DON'T WANT IT AFTER DOING THE CANCER MATING DANCE *starts removing his own shirt*

Sol:WHAT?! *tries to pull KK's shirt down*

Kk:THAT DANCE IT IS OUR COURTING DANCE AKA YOU WANT ME AS A MATE

Sol:HELL NO! *tries to escape*

Kk:FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED YOU NOOKWHIFFER

Sol:NO! *he tries to get up off of ground*

Kk:YOU DON'T WANT THIS DON'T YOU? *he gets up and curls up in a corner*

Sol:Um... Kk are you alright? *slowly creeps towards him in fear and concern*

Kk:*he smothers a sob* YES NOW GO AWAY

Sol:Kk... *he looks around, unsure what to do*

Kk:*he mumbles but he manage to hear* no one ever wants a freak like me *he buries his head in his knees*

Sol:Kk... *he sighs* Fine. Just kissing though *He blushes and kisses KK* *hugs him* okay kk...

Kk:*hugs him and hides his head in his neck*

Sol:*blushes* Kk to tell you the truth i-

Kk:I...what?

*Eridan tackles Sollux* Sol:AUGH WHAT THE FUCK ERIDAN! *Eridan runs off*

Kk:...I'll go cull that fish later with a rusty sickle. Now what were you going to say?

Sol:*blushes and looks away and whispers something in inaudible* *Looks at him*

Kk:What was that? I quite catch that *leans his face closer to his*

Sol:*blushes harder and whispers something inaudible again*

Kk:Hmm? Speak up a bit.

Sol:*blushes dark crimson* Kk ii actually like you a lot... *looks away*

Kk:*he gasps and stares into his eyes* R-really?

Sol:*blushes and rubs his arm* Y-yeah... at first I was just joking, but then you really wanted to... and I thought I should tell you... *looks into kk's eyes and then back to the ground*

Kk? *blushes* kk... So do you like me back? *looks at his shoes*

Kk:W-well *blushes* I've liked you for a long time... I thought you'd never notice and stay with Aradia.

Sol:Well I didn't really like her... *blushes and looks at him in the eyes* all this tiime I have really only liked you KK *looks at the ground then back at him*

Kk:*a small smile appears in his face*so... *he looks down* do you want to be with me?

Sol:*blushes* ... *looks at him and kisses him with passion* Does that a-answer your question? *blushes and looks at him. He smiles*

Kk:*squeaks and hides his blushing face in the neck of his sweater* y-yes it d-does

Sol:*puts his head in the crook of Karkat's neck to hide the blush* g-good...

Kk:*kisses his cheek and hides his face again*

Sol:*blushes and whispers in kk's ear* I love you Karkat... *blushes and buries head deeper in the crook of your neck*

Kk:*places his hands curled up on Sol's chest and takes his head out of his sweater* I-I love you too... *hides again*

Sol:*blushes smiles pulls his turtleneck exposing his neck and kisses it slowly* kk yes I'll be your mate


	2. Chapter 2

Kk:*he gasps and leans his head so he has more space to kiss*

Sol:*licks his neck* do you like that kk? *he smirks while blushing*

Kk:y-yes i do...

Sol:*Pulls off Karkat's shirt and slips his tongue in his mouth*

Kk:*kisses him and blushes*

Sol:*He touches him*

Kk:*he kisses and blushes*

Sol:*takes his own shirt off and keeps kissing him*

Kk:*places his hands on Sollux's chest and rubs them along the skin*

Sol:*he blushes as a sigh escapes his lips and pulls Karkat closer*

Kk:*wraps his arms around his neck and buries his hands in his hair*

Sol:*kisses him harder and rubs Karkat's chest*

Kk:*climbs into his lap and continues the kisses*

Sol:*smirks against his lips grabs his waist*

Kk:*squeaks but doesn't resist, squirming a bit*

Sol:*Pulls apart for air* how is it so far kk? *pants lightly*

Kk:a-amazing so far... *places his head against his chest and pants* s-so what now?

Sol:W-well what are you in the mood for *blushes as Karkat see a bulge in his pants*

Kk:w-well *squims* I'll do IT if you want... *hides his face in your neck*

Sol:*blushes* o-only if you're comfortable... *turns his head away and blushes, rubbing the back of his neck*

Kk:i-im ok with it... I've waited so long for you...*he blushes and tries not to look down. He takes off his own pants*

Sol:*takes a quick glance down blushes and his bulge gets a bit bigger. He swallows and clears his throat* Um so kk... you sure? *looks him in the eye grabs his chin and kisses him softly*

Kk:*kisses back and lies down, dragging Sollux down with him*

Sol:*lays on top of him kisses his eyelids. He licks his lips*

Kk:*nuzzles his nose against his cheek and purrs softly*

Sol:*blushes and kisses the tip of Karkat's nose*

Kk:*blushes and laughs softly, smiling a little with dimples*

Sol:*Karkat feels his bulge against his leg and he blush* sorry kk...

Kk:*blushes a shade deeper* oh well um... *touches the bulge softly*

Sol:*closes eyes* oh god kk... *bites lip*

Kk:*gets a little bolder and rubs a little harder*

Sol:Nngh kk... *looks at him pleadingly*

Kk:*blushes and pulls his boxers down slightly*

Sol:*blushes as a bit slips out* oh jeez kk... *looks at him and kisses him on the cheek quickly*

Kk:*blushes harder and keeps tugging them down*

Sol:*one fully slips out and he blushes*

Kk:O-oh... *keeps pulling them down until their completely off*

Sol:*both of them wriggle around and he blush* y-yeah... *looks at him, then at a wall and rubs his neck*

Kk:Y-you have two!? *blushes and puts an arm over his eyes*

Sol:Y-you dont?! *looks at him shocked and blushes*

Kk:N-no I only have one... *peeks from under his arm*

Sol:Oh... r-really? *peeks into his boxers and blushes* guess you do only have one...

Kk:*squeaks and covers his crotch with his hand, red with embarrasment*

Sol:*chuckles pulls Karkat close to himself. He holds his head to his chest, kisses the top of his head and ruffles his hair*

Kk:*hugs him and takes in his scent purring deep in his chest*

Sol:*rubs circles in his back and smells Karkat's hair*

Kk:*looks at him* i-I think I'm ready for this...

Sol:*looks at him and sniffs his hair one last time* you 2ure kk? *smirks and kisses his head*

Kk:*blushes* y-yeah I think so...

Sol:*looks at him and smiles softly* alriight then

Kk:*starts taking off his boxers blushing*

Sol:*looks down and back up blushes. His tentabulges wriggle more vigorously and he blushes even deeper yellow than before* this is embarassing *looks around*

Kk:*awkwardly stares down* w-what now?

Sol:*pins him to the floor* I don't know honestly... *blushes and looks at him* *leans down and kisses his neck softly* your fleshis appealing *smiles and licks him from his abs up*

Kk:*his bulge wraps around one of Sollux's. He moans softly*

Sol:*blushes and looks down at him in shock. His other bulge rubs Karkat's* nnfh kk oh jeez so good...

Kk:*he arcs his back slightly and kisses him*

Sol:*kisses back and moans through his lips. He slips his second tentabulge to Karkat's nook*

Kk:*blushes and spreads his legs*

Sol:*he thrusts harder*

Kk:*moans and wraps his arms around his neck, panting*

Sol:*blushes, moans a bit and goes a little faster, kissing him*

Kk:*moans and reaches up to rub his horns*

Sol:*blushes* 2o kk... *moans a little* h-how is it? *turns a deep golden yellow*

Kk:*blushes* better than I thought... *moans loudly*

Sol:mmng oh shit kk... I might, well, you know *blushes and looks at you*

Kk:*moans and throws his head back, arching his back*

Sol:*thrusts harder and faster* oh shit kk... I think I might... hmng *blushes and pulls you closer*

Kk:*pants* m-me too! *moans and kisses him hard*

Sol:*grabs him and slips his tongue in his mouth, thrusting faster while gasping and moaning*

Kk:*claws at his back and moans, pushing back against him*

Sol:Ah! Kk please tell me it's ok to come in you! *moans and thrusts faster hugging him tightly*

Kk:YES YES YES *he chants and lets out a scream*

Sol:*Presses close to him and comes in Karkat* oh kk... *pants and laughs* Gog your so good...

Kk:*screams as he comes* SOLLUX! *pants* not so bad yourself *laughs*

Sol:*kisses him and laughs* Oh god please tell me your not on yourperiod ! *runs his hand thru Karkat's hair*

Kk:What the fuck Sollux *pushes him*

Sol:*laughs* i love you kk! And all your grumpiness! *pulls him into his lap*

Kk:*hugs him and smiles for the first time in a long long time and looks at him* it feels...weird. Smiling...

Sol:*laughs* I love you kk

Kk:I love you Sollux


	3. Chapter 3

Sol:*hugs and takes in his scent*

Kk:*hugs back harder purring like a kitty*

Sol:*ruffles his hair* cmon lets get dressed

Kk:Noooo...dont want to get uuuup...

Sol:*laughs and throws his clothes at him*

Kk:*grumbles and gets dressed*

Sol:*chuckles* what?

Kk:I hate clothes so very much right now...

Sol:Oh do you? *raises eyebrow* well dont worry maybe some other time we coulddo this again *winks*

Kk:*blushes and hides his face in the neck of his sweater*

Sol:*laughs and kisses him passionately*

Kk:*breaks the kiss and rubs his head against his chest purring*

Sol:*smiles and rubs his head* Your so cute...

Kk:*purrs and pushes back against his hand*

Sol:*finishes getting dressed* cmon kk *he pets Karkat. He grabs his hand and kisses it* this way my love...

Kk:*smiles and blushes, following him*

Sol: So where do you wanna go? *holds both his hands and looks in his eyes*

KK: Wherever you want to

Sol: Well we should tell everyone that we're mates...

KK:We should *blushes and hides a bit in the neck of his sweater*

Sol:*smirks and boops his nose* You're so cute.

KK:*hides even deeper and continues walking*

Sol:*puts his arm around his waist and pulls him close. He whispers in his ear* who should we tell first?

KK:Idon't know...*blushes, embarrased about the whisper*

Sol:*smiles and nibbles on ur ear*

KK:*makes a little sound in his throat and covers his mouth with his sleeve covered hands*

Sol:*smirks and silently says to myself* cutie...

KK:*crosses his arms and huffs* well just pick someone and go

Sol:*puts arms up in defense and chuckles* alright alright chill... mm how about Eriden?

KK:Not yet. Dont you remember the culling threat I gave him? It still stands

Sol:Alright alright *kisses him*

KK:*nuzzles into his neck and relaxes* how about we walk around and tell who we see first?

Sol:Sounds good *grabs his waist and pulls him next to himself* now this is a reasonable amount of space between us *smiles*

KK:*glares but doesn't complain* lets just go

Sol:*laughs and follows him* I'm so happy KK I've loved you since forever and now *blushes* we're mates...

KK:*blushes* I've loved you for a long time too. I has almost lost hope you'd return my feeling and be lonely for the rest of my life...

Sol: *hold both of his hands and looks him in the eyes* i was scared and thought that you didn't even care about my existence *kisses his cheek and keeps walking*

KK:*a happy tear escapes his eye and does a watery laugh*

Sol:Kk dont cry! *hugs and licks away the tear*

KK: *laughs a little more as more tears come* i...this is the happiest moment of my life... *hugs Sollux*

Sol:*looks shocked then smiles and hugs back* it is for me too Karkat *a single tear slips out and he wipes it away before he sees it*

KK:*buries his face in his chest and lets out a happy sound*

Sol: *lays his hand on Karkat's head,smiles and cries on his head* Karkat...*his voice cracks* promise YOU WONT EVER LEAVE ME! *sobs into his shoulder* BECAUSE KARKAT I GODDAMN LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!

KK:*hugs him harder, crying silently* no Sollux...I will never leave you. You are the keeper of my heart...if you so wish it, you may destroy it. But I will forever be yours, my love... *kisses him on the nose*

Sol:*hugs him and stands there for a minute or two to let the tears dry and continues to sniff* alright lets go tell the next person we see

KK:*wipes his eyes* lets go

we enter the kitchen/ living room to find extreme chaos*

KK: oh Gog not again...

Sol:*sighs* HEY LISTEN UP!

KK:*chaoes continues. He sighs* fuck this... LISTEN UP YOU ASSWIPES

Sol:*smiles and kisses his cheek* your so perfect

KK:*blushes and hides again. We hear some gasps as people see Karkat hiding in his sweater*

Sol:*hugs you* ok now that we've got your attention, me and kk *smiles and kisses his cheek* are mates *hugs him*

KK:*leans back into the hug and stares at the others* IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR HATE YOU CAN LEAVE IT IN MY I DONT GIVE A FUCK BOX

Sol:*smirks* Hes mine *tightens his grip on him*

KK:*whispers* be careful where you're squeezing...I'm... ticklish...

Sol: *smirks and Karkat sees a light in his eyes. He leans in and whispers in his ear* oh are you? Im going to have to find ALL your ticklish spots later *winks* Anyway yeah hes MINE!

KK:*curses himself* lets just go *walks away and flips everyone in the room*

Sol:*follows and picks him up bridal style* come on Kk I have to find ALL of them so lets not waste time *runs back to Karkat's house*

KK:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo... *struggles*

Sol: *laughs and gets to Karkat's house and goes to his room. He slams him on the bed, pinning him*

KK:*struggles and whines* nooooo Sollux dooont..

Sol:*smirks* why not? *leans and whispers in his ear seductively* Iwant to get to know you better. After all...

KK: *huffs* fine


	4. Chapter 4

Sol: *smiles* come dont be that way! *snuggles into the crook of his neck. He Takes off his shirt and kisses him lightly*

KK: *kisses back and grins softly* fine, just do it

Sol: *smirks and looks for his tickle spots while kissing him. He nibbles on his ear lobe and whispers* does this tickle?

KK:No...but it does feel good...

Sol:*smirks* oh does it? *keeps nibbling a bit harder*

KK: *moans lightly, enjoying the action*

Sol:*smirks as his hand travels down his pants and keeps nibbling*

KK: W-what are you d-doing?

Sol:What do you think? *rubs his tentabulge and nibbles on his ear. He licks his horn*

KK: *moans deeply when he licks his horn*

Sol:*Takes off his pants*

KK:HEY! I won't be the only one naked *takes off Sollux's shirt*

Sol:Alright alright *takes his pants off*

KK: Better *rubs your tentabulges* still cant believe you got two...

Sol:*blushes and sighs a little* eheh... *his bulges get bigger*

KK:*blushes a bit and buries his face in Sollux's chest*

Sol:W-what?! Did i do something?! *panics*

KK:No no! *blushes harder* im just a little nervous and if you haven't noticed, you're tall. Its kinda hard reaching from the shoulders up

Sol:*smiles* oh okay i thought i did something. Jeez Kk...i had a heart attack! *Pins him to the bed* dont do that! *smiles and kisses from his chest down*

KK:*moans and arches his back a little*

Sol:*Gets to his boxers* well these are in the way *pouts and bites them off*

KK:*blushes at the action and squeezes his legs together*

Sol:Aww cmon kk *spread his legs with his hands and licks his tentabulge*

KK:*moans loudly and digs his hands into his hair, rubbing the horns*

Sol:*moans loudly as well and sucks on his tentabulge slowly*

KK:*rubs the horns while panting and grinding his hips*

Sol:*Moans while sucking his tentabulge. Sucks harder and faster* Mm karkat you taste so good..

KK:*moans louder and louder* i-I cant Sollux im-Im close...

Sol:*sucks faster and harder* Come on kk!

KK:*screams his name as he came*

Sol:*swallows* mmh kk you taste so good why dont you try? *slips his tongue in his mouth*

KK:*kisses you and tastes himself*

Sol:So? U taste delicious *licks lips*

KK:It could be better... *he tackles him* I wonder if you taste like honey... *he slips down and takes one bulge in his mouth*

Sol:*moans* oh! KARKAT! *clenches bedsheets*

KK;*sucks on that one while his hand rubs and teases the other one*

Sol:*gasps* oh you fucker! * clenches teeth* i really wish i only had one right now *moans*

KK:*takes more of his bulge in his mouth and squeezes the other*

Sol:*clenches teeth* oh shit Kk... iim... gonna... come! *moans and gasps*

KK:*takes the whole bulge into his mouth and sucks hard. The tip of the other one is also placed in his mouth*

Sol:Oh SHIT! *comes while gripping tightly to the bedsheets*

KK:*swallows what he can and the rest drips down his neck*

Sol:*moans quietly* goddamn kk ur good *pulls him up on his ap and rests his head in the crook of Karkat's neck

KK:*purrs and kisses the top of his head*

Sol:*smiles and drags him down so he's laying with hisback to his chest, wraps his arms around his waist and nibbles on his ear. He whispers* my Karkat and no one elses. Your mine...

KK :*purrs and nudges his head closer to his* only yours Sollux...

Sol:Good *licks from the bottom of his back to his neck*

KK:*shivers and squirms, purring becoming louder*

Sol:*repeats*

KK:*squirms and moans lightly*

Sol:You like this don't you? *bites his earlobe*

KK:A little... *purrs*

Sol:*scratches under his chin* Wow... Karkat you and i are each others other half... *smiles*

KK:*leans his head toward the scratching hand and closes his eyes, still purring*

Sol*:laughs and licks under his chin*

KK:*he opens his eyes a little and leans over to nibble just under his ear*

Sol:*shivers and rubs his horns*

KK:*his eyes are half lidded and dialated as he purrs the loudest possible, and nudges his head against the hand*

Sol:*pets and snuggles with kk. He scratches Karkat's belly and scratches him behind the ears*

KK:*falls asleep unexpectedly*

Sol:*Pouts* Kk *shakes* Waaaaakkeee upppp

KK:*wakes up* ugh what happened...?

Sol:*scratches him behind the ears* You fell asleep...

KK:*tilts his head to the side and purrs* you rubbed my stomach didnt you?

Sol:Eheh. Well at least ive learned how to kidnap you *chuckles*

KK:*glares but it is half hearted*

Sol:*eyes have a evil gleam and whispers yet he hears* know i know how to have my way with you *chuckles jokingly and pulls him in his lap*

Kk:*stares at him like he is a maniac*

Sol:*laughs and holds him tight* I LOVE YOU KARKAT!


End file.
